ZM-S09G Tomliat
The ZM-S09G Tomliat is a mobile suit from the Mobile Suit Victory Gundam anime. Technology and Combat Characteristics The Tomliat is developed from the ZM-S08G Zolo. When BESPA determined the Zolo's transformation/separation system and its Top Terminal/Bottom Terminal combination was too inefficient for mobile suit combat, they began work on a replacement model. BESPA discarded the costly and complicated separation and docking system, and opted to utilize a single fast-transformation body. This new design is simpler to build, thus making the Tomliat easier to maintain, and simpler to pilot as there is no second unit to control via remote. One unique feature of the Tomliat is that its helicopter mode was designed to handle atmospheric re-entry on its own without the need of a shuttle or transport. To save on production costs, the Tomliat shares many of the Zolo's internal components as well as armaments. There are however three differences in its weaponry. First, the Tomliat has beam tomahawks instead of beam sabers. Second, the wing-mounted missile pods which were optional on the Zolo became a pair of two-tube multi-pod built onto the Tomliat's wing-binders. Finally, the Tomliat is unable to mount the anti-ground depth charge container that was used on the Zolo's Bottom Terminal, and instead has a four-tube multi-pod on each leg. Armaments ;*Beam Rotor :The beam rotor is a new technology developed by BESPA based on the beam shield. It emits several beam blades in the form of rotors that are then spun at high speed. This then generates a lifting phenomena similar to that created by Minovsky craft system, that when combined with the mobile suit's thrusters allows for improved flight. When the rotors are spinning they can be used to defend the mobile suit in a fashion similar to beam shield, or as a melee weapon to cut into the enemy. Like its predecessor the Zolo, the Tomliat can mount up to three beam rotors on hardpoints on the left and right arm and the mobile suit's back. However, the Tomliat is typically equipped with two. One on the back for use in helicopter mode, and one on the left arm for use in mobile suit mode. In helicopter mode, the beam rotor is the primary means of lift/propulsion which is supplemented by thrusters. ;*Beam Tomahawk :Hand-carried when in use and stored in shoulder when not in use. The beam tomahawk emits axe-shape blades for close combat. ;*Vulcan Gun :The Vulcan gun is a multi-barrel machine gun mounted under the nose cockpit in helicopter mode. It has a relatively small caliber, making it unsuitable for use against mobile suits. It is better used against lightly armored targets such as aircraft, transport truck, or soldiers. ;*4-tube Multi-Pod :Built into the legs of the Tomiliat are a pair of 4-tube multi-pods, which can fire a variety of missiles. ;*2-tube Multi-Pod :Another two 2-tube multi-pod are mounted on the wing binders. Usable only in helicopter mode, they can fire a variety of missiles. ;*Beam Rifle :A standard ranged weapon employed by most mobile suits, the beam rifle fires concentrated mega particles that can damage any armor not treated to resist it. ;*Beam Bazooka :A beam bazooka utilizes the same technology as a beam rifle, just on a larger scale. As it produces a larger and more powerful beam, the beam bazooka deals more damage than a beam rifle. ;*Multi-Bazooka :A bazooka that can fire a variety of projectiles, and even beams. ;*Gatling Gun :A large handheld cyclic multi-barrel weapon that fires physical projectiles at a high speed. Special Equipment & Features ;*Hardpoint :The Tomliat has three hardpoints, one on each forearm, and one on the backpack. History When it was determined the ZM-S08G Zolo was too inefficient, the Zanscare Empire deployed the newer Tomliat as its replacement. Using the suit's atmospheric re-entry capabilities, Zanscare Empire quickly deployed the machine across the Earth. Pilots that previously flew the Zolo, such as Cronicle Asher, easily made the transition to the Tomliat. Variants ;*ZM-S09G Tomliat Africa Deployment Colors :These units are painted in a sand yellow color scheme. ;*ZM-S09G Tomliat "Black Widow" Team Colors :These units are used by a special operation force with recon and nigh combat duties; as the squad name suggests, they're painted in black. The typical "Black Widow" team is made of two ZM-S09G types and one ZM-S09GE type. Additionally, the "Black Widow" Team's Tomliats feature extended wing-tips. ;*ZM-S09GE Tomliat Reconnaissance Type Gallery zm-s09g-africa.jpg|Africa Deployment Colors zm-s09g-blackwidow.jpg|"Black Widow" Team Colors zm-s09g-yellowjacket.jpg|Yellowjacket Team Colors tomliat-helimodecockpit.jpg|Cockpit (Helicopter Mode) zm-s09g-beamrifle.jpg|Beam Rifle zm-s09g-beamtomahawk.jpg|Beam Tomahawk zm-s09g-beamsaber.jpg|Beam Tomahawk (stored form) V msv 10.jpeg V msv 11.jpeg V msv 12.jpeg zm-s09g-msfront.jpg|Front (MS Mode) zm-s09g-msrear.jpg|Rear (MS Mode) zm-s09g-mafront.jpg|Front (MA Mode) zm-s09g-marear.jpg|Rear (MA Mode) Gunpla OldTomliat.jpg|1/144 Original ZM-S09G Tomliat (1993): box art Notes and Trivia References External links *Tomliat on MAHQ ja:ZM-S09G トムリアット